


Un presque adieu

by LunaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Lettre sans destinataire.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Un presque adieu

Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vues, toi et moi. 

Si longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit sur toi.

Que je ne _t'_ ai plus écrit. 

Combien d'années ? 

Cinq ? Peut-être six. Peut-être une éternité, je ne sais plus. 

L'impression que c'était hier, la _dernière fois_. 

Oh la dernière fois.

Tu le savais, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, bien sûr que tu le savais.

Bien sûr...

Comment aurais-je pu le savoir, moi ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner que je ne te reverrais jamais après cette soirée, ce bref instant suspendu où tu étais si proche, bien plus que tu ne l'avais été jusque là ? 

Peut-être que, justement, les indices étaient sous mon nez et que j'ai simplement été trop aveugle pour les voir.

Il faut dire que tu es plutôt douée pour aveugler les gens. En tout cas, tu as bien réussi avec moi. 

Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui - _après tout ce temps -_ je me rends bien compte que c'était _évident._

Toi, moi, si près. Oh _si_ près. Ta main sur mon épaule. Ton sourire dans mes yeux. Mon cœur dans le tien. C'était si net. Si clair. 

Tu allais partir. 

Tu allais partir et moi j'étais persuadée de te revoir à peine un mois plus tard. 

Tu es partie. Et je suis toujours dans le noir. 

J'aimerais pouvoir t'en vouloir. T'en vouloir de ne pas me l'avoir dit, de m'avoir abandonnée. De ne jamais être revenue. 

De ne pas m'avoir aimée comme je t'aimais.

( _Comme je t'aime encore_.)

Mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Quand bien même je l'ai voulu, quand bien même j'ai essayé, quand bien même j'ai tout tenté pour te détester, te haïr, au moins t'aimer un peu moins. Rien n'y a fait. 

Rien n'y fait. 

Tu es et restes maîtresse de mon âme. 

Alors, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir passer à autre chose. Pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir t'oublier.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir comment ne plus t'aimer.

Je te promets d'essayer encore. 

D'essayer chaque jour.

D'essayer jusqu'au bout.

D'essayer même quand je n'aurais plus la force.

D'essayer même en sachant que c'est vain.

Adieu, amour.

Adieu pour toujours.

(Adieu jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Adieu jusqu'aux prochaines larmes.)

( _Aucun mot ne saurait te dire à quel point tu me manques._ )


End file.
